lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BeaNOwl
Welcome Hello! It's me again, just to day, ya know when ya said you wanted a sis for toffee, well guess what bratz heaven (a doll searching site) said that there might be a caramel coca cuddles and If they do I might be tempted o but her. Ps, do you have kiwi or twisty? Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:32, July 20, 2013 (UTC) good job on the new layout n stuff! it looks prettier now and the welcome page is easier to use cuz the sections have all pictures n theyre easier to pick out likee the only thing thats bugging me is that theres a huge space at the begining but like that cant really be fixed Lenneh (talk) 16:58, July 24, 2013 (UTC) oh wait no theres a huge space for me cuz theres an advert there so the new layout is perfectly perfect it was just me bein dumb Lenneh (talk) 17:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) It's ok. Do you have twisty or kiwi? Lalaloopsyme (talk) 16:25, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't you think on ten minis section we should add a LalA-oopsies part? ~,Lalaloopsyme (talk) Did you change the background? I really don't like it DX It's kinda... it isn't as bright and perky and chipper as the old one. That and I despise all of this yellow. If you did change it that's fine, but can I at least change all of this yucky yellow? (no offense if you like yellow, honestly, I just really hate yellow...) Chrismh (talk) 17:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes I am well aware.... and of course the colors should match. I didn't say they didn't have to, I just think there's better options. Chrismh (talk) 17:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've been wondering. Do you hate me or something? Cause whenever we talk I feel as though your condenscending me. It's probably just me, but I have always really liked having you around and I kinda think you just think of me as an annoyance or something. So please, if you have any problems with me feel free to just share them now. and I picked green. I don't mind green. Chrismh (talk) 18:03, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Me?! No no no, of course not. I love having you around, I admire the work you do and I really appreciate the fact that you're a male who happens to like Lalaloopsy so much. I admire that kinda stuff too but I always thought maybe you didn't like me. Anyway yes, I agree I honestly do not like this background BUT I am willing to keep it here until we can work something else. I like your idea for a finalized background as well, since a landscape is much nicer and this way we don't need to have people complain that their favorite character isn't on the background or something. I mean come on, there's a LOT of them... And anyway, yes that is probably it. Maybe our differences in opinions is just why it feels so... weird. But now that I know you actually don't hate me, I am perfectly willing to talk and listen to you. Chrismh (talk) 18:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) WOW! Hi BeaNOwl! The wiki looks PERFECT! Congratulations! It looks like the official wiki! :) Aliahvenicegarcia (talk) 14:29, July 27, 2013 (UTC) beanowl can you deal with the person whos being rude for absolutely no reason? their profile thingy is http://lalaloopsyland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iamalalalulu their being really rude to suzettelasweet15 Lenneh (talk) 22:02, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Associates Hi BeaNOwl! I will put a link to ths wiki on the Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls wiki. Can they be associates? Aliahvenicegarcia (talk) 00:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) LalaloopsyESB (talk) 07:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm starting to think that you're from the real MGAE Lalaloopsy company... LalaloopsyESB (talk) 07:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) --~~~~Insert non-formatted text here(AskSuzette101 (talk) 18:36, August 4, 2013 (UTC))Um can you make KeithAmultsFanon stop spamming comments? Everyone including myself is annoyed by that now thanks. Hello! Hello! I like your profile name! Bea is one of my favorite Lalaloopsy dolls and her pet owl is one of my favorite Lalaloopsy pets! Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 21:56, September 9, 2013 (UTC)